You're The One?
by Isabella Annie Cullen
Summary: What if Jasper was meant for Bella all along, and didn't realized it untill it was too late? Everybody will help them and the new Cullens, Isabella Annie and William, finally see that true love was right in front of them... rnr please, JXB ocXoc My debut
1. Feeling Something New

You're The One?

Isabella Andyson

A Jasper/Bella Story

A/N

Hi, I'm Bella, this is first my Jasper and Bella story, I'm Team Jaward[Edward/Jake] but I fell in love with a Jasper and Bella story, and now I love them so much now, maybe Jasper was met for Bellz and didn't realized it until it was too late........ Maybe Edward was trying to get Jasper to see that but fell in love with this beautiful angel also. Can the lion let the lamb be happy with her real soul mate? Can the lamb finally see that the tiger is her true love?

Alice wants her best friend to be happy so she helps her own HUSBAND to cheat on her.

Will Nessie and Jake help too?? Yes.

They will meet 2 new vampires, who have some problems of their own, will Bella, Jasper, Alice, and the rest of the Cullens be able to get those two realized that they are just hiding from love?

I hope enjoy this story about finding true love and finding who you are.......

To: My love, Will,

I don't own the Twilight Saga, if I did, Jasper and Bella will be together

1. Feeling something New

Jazz

It is growing, this feeling, whenever _she _walks into a room, my dead heart flats to alive for a second, but shes in love with my brother, Edward Cullen, and the beautiful angel's name is Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, Bella for short. Bella had changed after Nessie was born, my niece, my name is Jasper Hale,my mate is Alice Cullen, Bells's best friend............

We thought that we found love with together but we were VERY wrong. We love each other, of course, but not in _that _way..................

"We gotta to get Bella to see, Jazz, and we WILL, but how?" Aly said in her musical

voice,we were sating on our bed, Alice saw the way I looked at Bella, the love stare, she called it, I can see why Bella and her are best friends, they're so alike in somethings and some well...... You know sisters, one is shy, kind, careful, and the other is kind but not shy to show people what she is made of. Can you guess who is the shy one and who is not?? Yea, Bella, shy, Alice, not...........

"I got it!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice jumped off the bed with on quick movement and pulled me out of the door....

A/N:Love it??? Hate it?? RNR please....... To: William Wallace, My Brother, Connor, who thinks I'm a horrible person, but hes 15 and i'm 21, so............... yea.........................


	2. He loves me?

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the short first chappie, I'll try to make this one longer and I will get you hooked by the end.................

I do not own Twilight............ But I do own this song...... Yes, Jasper went on a radio show and sang shy Bella a song that he and Alice wrote.........

Enjoy..................

This Song is to my only one, William Wallace

2. He loves me??

Bella

My life was great at the beginning, I had a beautiful little girl, I was in love with Edward Cullen. But now, well, we are falling out of love, and Nessie have grow in a beautiful young woman, she was 16 now, I'm so proud of her.........

She and Jake were hiding something, and Alice and Jaz too, I wondered what they were all up too..

I still love Edward with all of my heart but I wasn't _in love _with him. He's my best friend, besides Jacob, Alice, Em, and _Jasper_. I am starting to think about him the way I used to for Edward, if my heart could still beat it would pop out of my chest whenever he walks in a room. Edward and I never felt right but Jasper hears me, _understands _me.......

Maybe it's in my head, he loves Aly, they're meant to be..........

On Saturday, while helping Emse around the house, Renesmee comes running up to me, "Mom, come with m-" "Let me work ok baby?" I cut her off.  
"MOM!!!!!!!!!! You have to come now!! Trust me!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me into Edward's room, turned on his radio, and set me into one of his chairs. She settled in the chair next to me. I stared at her, confession came over me, "You'll see, mama, don't worry." She said, grinning to ear to ear. 'I will see what? What are up to, Nessie??' I thought to myself.......

"Welcome back, everyone, to New Voices, the only radio show that you can hear new talents everyday." A man's voice said. "We have a real sweet treat for you today........" I looked over at Nessie, I was about to say something but she put her index finger to her lips, "Shh, mom, just listen, ok? You'll understand in a few minutes." I nodded, not sure what was going to happen next......

"We have two new AMAZING voices today. Will you like me tell them your names?" "No, please, we're doing this for someone very dear to me and.... him." a familiar voice said, I knew that voice too well, 'Alice?' I looked at the radio, eyes wide, mouth opened............

"A girl?" The man asked, laughing, "Yes, her name is Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, she's the most beautiful woman, besides my sisters Alice and Rose, I ever laid eyes on..." That voice I fell in love with but I didn't understand........ Sister? Alice was his mate, I thought he loved her... Was I wrong?

"This song is called _**Twilight Love**_, we hope you like it Bells, WE LOVE YOU........................" And with that sweet music filled the room......

_**You're in love with him but can't see I'm in love**_

_**with you?**_

_**Oh Baby, I'm in the twilight loving you, its Twilight Love**_

_**Yeaaa Oh Yea**_

_**We're best friends, you tell me everything, does he know that your favorite story is Cinderella? Your favorite color?**_

__My eyes burned, the tears of love I wanted to cry didn't come 'Silly Jasper, you are wrong, I love you.' I thought happily

_**I wanted you happy so I kept quiet 'till now.........**_

_**Baby I'm alone in the dark loving you, Oh Twilight love**_

_**Why can't you see that I'm the one that you want? Girl, don't make me wait no more**_

_**'No more' 'Cause I'm in the twilight loving you, It's Twilight Love**_

_**OOOOh Baby**_

_**Twilight Love**_

_**Come and kiss me**_

_**Come and kiss him**_

_**Its Twilight Love**_

_**Oh**_

_**Yea**_

__"Thank you..............."

A/N: Well? Love it Hate it? RNR!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Sweet Music To My Ears

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you all for reading this story, I'm going though a hard time right now but I've to be strong, I promised...................**

**Anyway, did you liked my song? If you did, you're going to love this chappie.........**

**Don't own Twilight but Do own **_**Twilight Love **_**and this song...**

**To: William Wallace**

Music To My Ears

Jasper

I walked into the door and was jumped, kissed by her, then she was gone...........

"What the?" I stared after Bella, she waved and blew me a kiss............... I heard giggles and laughs behind me..... Nessie and Rose talked to Aly for a while and then they were gone also. 'What's going on???' I thought to myself...........

"Come on, Jazzy, you have a surprise waiting for ya." Alice said with a wink, then she grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs into our old room, which was now hers, and I set on the bed while she turned on the radio, she set next to me, wearing a huge grin........ 'Uh no I know that grin, she's up to no good.' I gulped, it's going be a long night..........................

"We have one more act for you. So, girls, your names?" "Isabella." I gaped at the radio, my Bella? "Renesmee." "Rose..." "Are you Isab-" "Yes, this song is called _**Dream Guy**_, Jasper, I love you." She cut him off. My lips turned up into a smile. 'I love you too..'

_**He's everything to me.**_

_**He knows everything bout me**_

_**B-u-u-t does he know that I-I-I love him**_

_**That He's my my my**_

_**Dream Guy?**_

_**Baby Boy, don't ya wanna to be with me?**_

_**No one never caaame close to you**_

_**Hold me tight in the twilight**_

_**Kiss me in the twilight**_

_**OOOOh**_

_**Dream Guy**_

_**OOOh**_

_**Don't wake m-m-m-e up fr-o-o-m this dr-e-e-am **_

_**You're my my my**_

_**OOOOOOOOh **_

_**My Dream Gu-y **_

_**O-O-O-h**_

I would have dance the way I was feeling..... I turned to Alice, "Go hunting without me and Bella, ok? Please?" She smiled a small smile, "Sure, have fun."

Bella

Nessie and Rose went to find the others. But I wanted to go home, I was pretty sure that Jasper would be there, waiting for me, Edward let me go, he knew that I will be happy with Jazz. When I reached the house, it was dark, except for one light, 'Jasper, I'm home, you're my home_ not _Edward, I can finally see that.' I ran as fast as a vampire could......

I heard music, _my _song, he knew I was home, I smiled widely.

_**You're in love with him but can't yoou see that I'm in love with you-u?**_

_**Yea-a Oh Yea**_

_**Oh Baby, I'm in the twilight loving you, its Twilight Love**_

_**We're best friends, you tell me everything, does he kn-o-o-w that your favorite story is Cinderella? You favorite color?**_

_**I wanted you ha-p-p-py so I kept quiet 'till now..**_

_**Baby I'm alone in the dark loving you, Oh Twilight Love.....**_

_**Why can't you see that I'm the one that you want? Girl, don't make m-m-e-e wait no more**_

_**'No more' 'Cause I'm in the twilight loving, It's Twilight Love**_

_**OOOOh Baby**_

_**Twilight Love**_

_**OOOOh**_

_**Come and Kiss me**_

_**Come and Kiss him**_

_**OOOOOh**_

__The song ended, Jasper was smiling that heart melting smile, the love that was in the air was so powerful....... He pulled me into his arms, before he kissed me, he whispered in my ear.

"I love you."

A/N: Well, chap 4 will be up very soon....

Review.........


	4. The Wedding Day of a Lifetime

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back, I got a part-time job. So I won't be able to update as soon like I used to... =[, But this chappie will hold you for a while I hope... Please review u guys I need to know how you like my story and songs... I'm planning to give one of these songs to Will for val day.......... Please help me out.... **

**I don't own Twilight but I do own Twilight Love, Dream Guy, and this song......**

**This chappie is in Nessie, Bella, Edward, and Jake's POV**

**Enjoy..............**

**4. **The Wedding Day Of A Lifetime

Bella

It finally came, the day _I _didn't want to come. My baby was getting married to my best friend, Jacob Black, Jasper and I got married a month after the................ You know............. Anyways, I was a bridesmaid, and Alice was the bridesmaid of Honor. Edward was Jake's best man, no surprise there. Alice helped me with mine and Nessie's dress.........

She was truly the most beautiful woman. Her long curly hair was up in a tight bud, a tiara set on the top of her head, her dress made her look like a princess. The 7 years just flew by. "Mama?" I heard her bell-like voice, "Yes honey?" My voice broke. "Can you do me a favor?" She asked on the bridge of tears, "It's your day." I smiled and then she handed a piece of paper, "Sing all of the songs and I'll do the two new ones..." Her voice trailed off, I nodded and pulled her in for a goodbye hug.

The music started and we were off

Alice went first, then Rose and me, then Claire, Nessie's 7-year-old best friend, and then the moment that we all were waiting for.

Jake

I watched as the girl of my dreams walked towards me. She smiled when I said 'I do' then Doc turned to her and asked her.

"I do."

Hearing that sent a wave of happiness over me. This is the start of our life together.

Edward

My little girl grew up before my eyes. He better take care of her or I'll kick his big wolf butt...

Bella-- At the party

I danced with Jasper, my _son-in-law_, and even Edward. I kissed Jazz on the cheek and went to the stage.

"Hey everybody, having fun!?" Claps and yells came from somewhere. I smiled "Good, now my beautiful daughter asked me to sing for you....." The claps got louder with that, if I could still blush my face would bright red right now. ".....And I need help. Will my handsome husband and beautiful sister join me please?" I held my hand out, in one second both were by my side. "I'm hoping you like.. _** Twilight Love**_!!!!!!!" I smiled and handed Jasper and Alice a mic, stepped a side, and the music that made me realized who I really was meant to be with, started.

_**You're in love with him but can't you see that I'm in love with you?**_

Jasper pointed at me, 'Man, I'm soo lucky, I have the family I dreamed about...' I thought smiling.

_**We're best friends, you tell me everything, does he know that your favorite story is Cinderella? Your favorite color?**_

_**Oh Baby, I'm in the twilight loving you, It's Twilight Love**_

_**OOOh Yea**_

_**I wanted you happy so I kept quiet 'till now.**_

_**Baby, I'm alone in the dark loving you, Oh Twilight Love**_

_**Why can't you see that I'm the one you want? Girl, don't make me wait no more**_

_**'No more' 'Cause I'm in the twilight loving you, It's Twilight Love**_

_**OOOOh Baby**_

_**Twilight Love**_

_**Come and Kiss me**_

_**Come and Kiss him**_

_**OO**_

_**Yea**_

They smiled and took a bow. The crowd went wild. "Jasper and Alice wrote that a few years back. Is it beautiful?" I asked, claps and yells came even louder, I laughed, "Ok so it's my turn, this song is called _**Dream Guy, **_I hope you like it."

_**He's everything to me**_

_**He knows everything 'bout me**_

_**B-B-But does he knows that I-I-I love him**_

_**That he's my my my **_

_**Dream Guy**_

_** Baby Boy Don't ya wanna be with m-e-e? **_

_** No one never ca-a-ame close to you**_

_**Hold me tight in the twilight**_

_**Kiss me in the twilight **_

_** OOOOh**_

_**Dream Guy**_

_**OOOh**_

_**You're my my my**_

_**Dream Guy**_

_**Don't wake m--ee up from this dream**_

_**Dream Guy**_

_**O-O-O-h**_

I winked and smiled, "It's time for me to give up the mic and give my little girl a chance to wow you." As I talked Nessie came behind me smiling that smile she got from her father...

Nessie

I took the mic from mom's hand and hugged her once more, "I love you mom." She smiled and turned to leave.

"Hey guys, I have two songs for you, the first is for my parents and a love song for my Jake. I hope you like them." I smiled and took in a big breath.

_**You raised me well. But it's time for me to FLY.**_

_**But I'll still be your baby girl, still think back on the things we used to do, But Mommy, Daddy, don't you forget me**_

_**The songs that I sang-**_

"NO!!!!!!!! THE VOLTURI IS COMING!!"

**A/N: HA you didn't see that coming did ya... Pick your favorite song and PM me please.....**


	5. Visitors

**A/N: Hey guys, Bella is back, I just wanna say thanks to all my readers for staying with me......**

I am in a wheelchair, but I go to collage, have a job as a waitress at Denny's, and I'm in love with a man who's always there for me when I need him, he's the reason that I'm writing this story, I want to show him how much he means to me. The funny thing is we were best friends, I realized that I had feelings for after I was heart broken over a guy who just cared 'bout himself, not me, he felt pity for me, and I don't need pity from anyone, it was a month before I realized my feelings for Will, but he had a girlfriend and I thought he was happy and in love so I kept it in, but fact was he was falling in love with _**me. **_**Sorry bout my blabbing but I thought you will like to know the person that is writing this story.**

**After this story I'm doing **_**Romeo and Juliet, **_**my version, **_**Jasper and Isabella, **_**like?**

**Now the story is getting more peolpe, William Mcwallace and Isabella, Izzy, Annie Andyson. ENJOY.....**

**Don't own Twilight but do own **_**You're the One?**_

5. Visitors

Bella

My whole world was falling apart. I didn't know what to do...

"NO!!!!!!! Not now, this isn't happening!!!!!!!" Renesmee cried, Jacob was with his pack getting ready for the _fight. _I didn't understand, why now? It been _7 years _and Nessie understood the rules, its not fair, I needed to talk to Alice, maybe there was hope to save our family and our own lifes.

"Don't worry, Bell, its just-" I cut her off, "DON'T WORRY!!!!!!!!!! ALICE! THE VOLTURI IS COMING AND YOU TELL ME TO NOT WORRY!?! ARE YOU INSANE!?" I couldn't believe Alice, it is a very good reason to worry, knowing your life and your family's lives is about to end, I took in a breath and calmed myself down. She looked at me with a wary look in her eyes, "Are you done?" "Yes." She sat down and smiled, "I had just overacted, its just Aro, Felix, and Alec, that is coming, there's no need to fight, just talk." My eyes grew wide, "Now I know that you're crazy. Aro wants _you, _Alice, why aren't you scared?" I stared at her with horror, "Bella, relax, they just want to check in." With that it was over.

1 Month Later

I was cleaning Jasper's and mine room when I heard a knock on the front door, someone spoke, "Hello." No, Aro, I ran downstairs. "Ah, the beautiful Isabella, how are you?" He asked grinning, "I'm fine, Aro, and you?" I faked a smile, "Good, thank you, I heard the good news, you got remarried, and Renesmee and your friend............" Jazzy, Nessie and Jacob were standing on each side of me, "Jacob, but you can call me, Jake." He held out his hand to Aro, he took it, "Nice to finally meet you in your human form, Jacob." Aro smiled a kind smile. "So, Jasper, you fell in love with Bella? I don't blame you, she's quite a catch." Both Jasper and Aro were smiling at me, I smiled back, "Yes, I don't know what took me so long to realized my feelings for her, she's _the one _for me." By now I was safe in my Jasper's arms, "Where's Renesmee?" Aro asked, looking around the room, "Right here, Aro." Her bell-like voice filled the room, stepping forward to greet him, Aro took her in his arms, "Ah, Renesmee, look at you, all grown up and _married. _The last time I saw you, you were just a little girl. You look like your mother." He said, looking her over....

The next day, they were gone.

But that day, we met Izzy and Will, the most sweetest, nicest, vampires we ever met, but Will acts all tough, he reminds me of Em, just another bear. **[A/N: lol, Ur my bear, Willy.] **

"Where are you guys from?" I asked, we were sitting in the living room, trying to know each other better, "Paris, we got........... changed a couple months back, I heard about you from our 'father', so we thought....well.....you would let join your family." Izzy had a beautiful voice, face, and heart for that matter. She looked around 25, I smiled, "Of course you can, now are you mates?" Will looked at Izzy like he was in love with her, I didn't expect the next thing that they said, "No, we're best friends." Their eyes gave them away, Jasper and I looked at each other, we were thinking the same thing.

"The poor guy is head over heels for her and Iz, well, CRAZY FOR HIM, whenever we talk, its 'Will this' and 'Will that', we gotta to help them." I told the girls, and Edward, Emmentt, Jake, Alice stood up, "Well, guys, ready for this?" We nodded, "Ok, mission Get Isabella Annie and William Mcwallace together is a go." Aly grinned, in fact, we all grinned.

This will be fun...

**A/N: Did you like it? Review?**

**-Bella**


	6. Best Friends Forever? Or more?

**A/N: Hey Twilight lovers, I'm back, now this chapter is in Izzy and Will's POV, I want you to get know them before 'The Plan' starts...**

**As always, to my love, Will.**

**Don't own Twilight, but do own You're the one?, Isabella Annie Andyson, and William Mcwallce.**

Best Friends Forever? Or more?

Isabella

Life in Paris, the most romantic place in the world, well, not for me, was ok at times and BAD at times. Why? I was born into a wheelchair.

I'm Isabella Annie Andyson. I was born in New York, NY, in the year, 1983.

I was the only daughter of Don and Sabrina Andyson, the best parents a girl can ever ask for, they didn't stop me from doing anything. I won many spelling bees and talent shows, I was a singer, and I was a all A's student, but I wasn't pretty, I was the nerd, loner of my school...........

No boys thought I was hot, cute, or beautiful. So I saw what they saw....

Growing up was hard for me but it made me strong, but I was sweet and kind to everybody. My mom taught me that if you bite back, they'll bite harder, so I didn't bite.

A week after my 16th birthday, something happened that made my life sweeter....

I was sitting outside eating my lunch, reading my favorite book, Twilight, for the 3rd time, not expecting the next thing............

"You're pretty." I heard a male voice, unwillingly, I looked up to find a cute.....no handsome boy sitting across from me. I blushed, "Thanks, but are you new? Cause no one called me pretty before." As the words came out my blush redden, he looked surprised by what I said, "Really? Well, they're crazy, because you are, by far, more beautiful than any girl here, in your own way, you're the goddess of Sweetest and Kindest, I'm Will, you, beautiful?" My face was bright red now. "I-I-I'm Bella." I stuttered, 'IDOIT, YOU'RE MAKING A FOOL OUT YOURSELF!!!' I thought to myself.

And we have best friends ever since that day. We went everywhere together, except SR. Prom, he got himself a date with the prettiest girl in the whole school, Kat Weast, I was heart-broken, but I didn't let it show, I put on a brave smile.

One day I was broad so I wrote a poem **[A/N Next chappie you'll see that poem. It will become the new song 3333.]**

1 year later we moved to Paris, Will and I, and a month after that, Will changed me_. _The only good thing about that was I was able to walk. Will's 'father' said that there was a family in Forks, Washington, called The Cullens, I was surprised to find that my favorite book is real, and now I was a part of it, but I wasn't happy about it, leaving my family behnd to think that I was dead...

It took us 3 months on foot to get to the Cullens, and they were just nice, sweet, and everything else you can think of.

I realized that I would have to changed my nickname, because..........you know.................. Jasper and Bella were hugging, kissing, holding, each other, so I guess they finally realized their feelings for each other, I was, am, a fan of team Jasper Bella.

Bells asked us where we lived before, and I told her, asked if we could stay and she said yes, but she asked "Are you mates?" I looked down, but Will's eyes were on my face, we both told her no and that we're best friends, it was hard to tell Bella no because I wanted to say 'YES, I LOVE HIM' but I knew he didn't want that.......

**[A/N: Now Will's Pov. It will shorter because he will start with the first meeting and you will get know how beautiful she is, then and now, unlike me, i'm nothing, expect a writer.]**

Will

Hi, I'm William Mcwallace, Will for short, I moved from Hollywood, CA, to New York, NY, on my 16th brithday, I didn't want moved away to a bigger city, I was born and raised in Hollywood, all of my friends was there, my ma said I'll make new ones, and when I started school my whole life was changed.

It was a Monday, at lunch. I was going sit alone and eat, but I saw_ her, _the most beautiful girl in the whole school. I saw her before, she helped a kid with Down Syd. that morning, but no one was talking or even looking her. So what she's in a wheelchair? I couldn't keep my eyes off her, so I took a risk, and got up, walked to her table, sat down, and said:

"You're pretty." Ugh, I sounded like idiot, but she looked up.

Pretty? Yea right!!!!!! She was drop-dead BEAUTFUL. Her eyes were chocolate brown, she had long, ash blond, hair, her skin was golden brown, when she blushed it made her more beautiful, and her lips were full. I fell for her right there and then.

"Thanks, but are you new? Cause no one called me pretty before." She blushed, that took me by surprise, are the boys here crazy??? She was everything. Smart, sweet, kind, beautiful, funny, and a great friend, "Really? Well, they're crazy, because you are, by far, more beautiful than any girl here, in your own way, you're the goddess of Sweetest and Kindest, I'm Will, you beautiful?" Her cheeks were bright red now. "I-I-I-I'm Bella." She stuttered.

And Bella was my angel, she kept me out of trouble, we never went a day without seeing or talking to each other. But the day after SR. Prom she didn't answered my calls or texts, when night fell, I seek out to check on her. I sat in a tree by her bedroom widow, what I saw broke my heart...

Her eyes were closed but filled with tears, her cheeks were puffy and red.

She was crying all day over me...... She loves me.

Now we're Isabella Annie Cullen and William Hale, someday, somehow, I'm going to tell my angel, the truth.......... But how?

**A/N AWWW!!!!!!!!!!!** **HOW CUTE!!**


	7. The Plan Step 1

**A/N: Hey guys, Bella is back, I'm sorry that I didn't tell u what Will looks like. Bella will have to, Bella Cullen, lol........**

**This chapter will be fun to read 'cause I'm bringing in IM's, but Izzy have no idea that she is talking to her dream guy. she thinks that she finally met a person, who understand how she felt, but she told her best friend, that "WXI4EVER'21:I love her, she's my whole world, but she thinks that I like her just as a friend....**

**ILUVMYBFF23:I hear u, wii, the guy's name [the one that I'm......."  
**

**U'll have to read to find out what happens.....**

**Don't own Twilight, but do own You're the One?, Isabella Annie Cullen and William Hale**

7. The Plan- Step 1: Secret I'M friend

Bella

We finally got moving on the plan. We were on step 1, 'Get them on ' The greatest 3d chat-room, I have Izzy, and Emmentt had his new best bud, Will, I thought they looked a lot

alike.

Both were musler, had curly short hair, but Will has black hair, but their golden-brown eyes would get _the look _whenever Rose or Izzy walked into a room. At least Em has Rose, poor Will loved Izzy from the moment they met, Iz had to, they told the story. Izzy's version was sad and heart-breaking and Will told the story about how he found out about her feelings, heart-breaking, yes, but happy..... Weird, I know, but you have to be in love to understand. We told Will about our plans, but we didn't told him the steps, "Dude, just listen to me, and go to IMVU, ok? You won't get a chance like this again." Emmentt told Will, as I walked into the living room, Jazzy kissed me goodbye, he was going on a hunting trip with Edward, Alice, Nessie, and the rest of the family, Em and I had the whole weekend alone with the lovebirds. "Fine I'll be in my room." Will said as he got up. I followed him upstairs and into Iz's room.

"Hey sis, whassup?" I asked, she sat in front of her computer, I was hoping that she was online, on IMVU, so I walked over to check when something caught my eye, it was a piece of paper with her beautiful hand-writing on it. It read:

01/4/03

You're the One

Isabella Annie Andyson To: William McWallace

Where's my Prince Chaming when I need him?

Where's my best friend when I need someone to hold me?

You are holding someone else but That's ok Because I'll Wait for you cause....

You're the One

That I want to be with....

To Spend my whole life though

You're the One.....

"Bells?" I heard Izzy's voice, I folded it as fast as I could and put it in my back pocket, "Yea?" I walked over to her, and sure enough, she was on IMVU, making her person, ILuuMyBFF25. I smiled to myself...

"I don't mean to be rude, but can you go hang out with Emmy?" Emmy was her nickname for Emmentt, I smiled and nodded, I ran into Emmentt's room and showed him the poem, he grinned, "Are you thinking what I am thinking??" His grin grew wider, "You bet. Let's call everyone, so they will be ready......." I said, grinning.

APOV-- Will and Izzy

Izzy was lonly but someone on IMVU, requested a chat with her, WXI4EVER'21 was his user name, he reminded her of Will, it was so easy to talk him, he talked about this girl, his best friend. Izzy told him that she knew how he felt, then she asked:

ILuvMyBFF25: So, wats her name?

Will knew that it was his Izzy on the other side, Bella left him a note under his door that read 'Izzy's name is ILuvMyBFF25'. But Bells and the others told him to get her to tell him, his name, how she felt about him, first, then to tell her turn on her boom box. So he did what he was told, all because this was the day that she would know his feelings...

**WXI4EVER'21: Cant tell u yet, but i can tell u this, I luv her, shes my whole world, but she thinks that i like her just as a friend, but she wants more and me2.**

ILuvMyBFF25: I hear u, the guy's [the one that I'm in love with.] name is William McWallace, Will, he's everything to me, my sun, air, and world, i know everything 'bout him, i cant wait until he opens his beautiful eyes and see that I'm the one 4 him....

Will grinned, 'BABY VERY SOON I'M ALL YOURS!!' Will thought happy.

**WXI4EVER'21: Yea, g2g, but u have a radio, right?**

ILuvMyBFF25: yea y?

**WXI4EVER'21: Turn it on**

ILuvMyBFF25: Ok..........

**A/N: Yay I'm done, I'm be back l8r**


	8. The Plan Step 2

**A/N: Sorry 4 the wait u guys, I have a lot of things on my mind...**

**One is a idea 4 my next story, Forever and Always, My version of Twilight, not Jasper/Bella or any of The Cullens, only as side characters, here's the summary:**

**16 year old Annabel Sawer wasn't looking for love but when her mom dies, she has to move to the small town of Crescent City, Ca, where her aunt lives with her son, West Lase, who becomes her best friend. Annabel befriends the Cullens, will she fall for Nate Cullen? What is he hiding? Annabel's life is about to change forever....**

**Well? Would you read it? PM me or tell me in your reviews.**

**I forgot to tell you, Will helped me to come up with the idea for You're the one?, we were just friends then, but he named the boy, William Mcwallace, and told me to name the girl, it was going to be Bel, but he re-named her after me, that was the start of 'me-wondering-if-he-likes-me' and 'You're the One?' was born...**

**Don't own Twilight, do own You're the One?, Isabella Annie Cullen, and William Hale**

8. The Plan-- Step 2. Sing I love you, oh boy

Bella

I watched as Will entered the radio studio, wearing a goofy grin, the kind that Jasper gets whenever I kiss him, I smiled, "Let me guess, your dream came true?" I asked in a teaseing voice, his grin grew even wider, "Its all falling together, Bells, but I have butterflies..." He admitted sheepish, I laughed a little at that, "Don't worry little bro, Emmentt, and the rest of us will go before you, and after all, you're a vampire, you won't be bad at all, your voice is like an angel's." I whispered the last part in his ear lower so humans ears couldn't hear. He smiled and pulled me in a bear hug, "Thanks, big sis, for that and everything that you guys are doing, I wanted to do this since the day I met her, but I wasn't sure how and this is the perfect way-" "You can't tell her that it's you just yet, you know that, right?" I cut him off, his grin returned and he nodded.

I laughed, grabbed his hand, kissed his cheek, and pulled him though the door.

"Let's win over your princess."

Izzy

I sat in one of my beanbag chairs, my boom box was on low but I could heard it very clearly, I let my thoughts run freely, then WXI4EVER'21 popped in my mind. 'Why did he tell to me turn on my radio? Why did I listened to him?? Does he know me?' All of these questions were left unanswered in my head when a man's voice brought me back to the real world....

"Hey everybody, welcome back to, New Voices, the only radio show that you can hear new talents everyday. We have a new band, which holds voices that we know and love and also holds new voices that are AMAZING and simply beautiful, here and one young man who's here to get a message to an special lady in song." As he said those last words, my mind went wild with thoughts and images of Will, 'Was it Will on the........computer? No, he doesn't like me in that way, does he?' I thought, I turned it up, my heart almost came back to life.

"The band's name is **Into The Twilight, **we are giving a half hour block, I hope you it." The man said this and then familiar music filled my room...

_**You're in love with him but can't you see that I'm in love with you?**_

_**'With you?'**_

_**Oh Baby, I'm in the twilight, loving you, It's Twilight Love**_

_**Yea MMM yea**_

_**We're best friends, you tell me everything, does he know that your favorite story is Cinderella? 'Does he know' Your favorite color?**_

_**I wanted you happy so I kept quiet 'til now.......**_

_**Baby, I'm alone in the dark loving you, Oh Twilight Love**_

_**Why can't you see that I'm the one that you want? Girl, don't make me wait no more **_

_**'No more' 'Cause I'm in the twilight, It's Twilight Love **_

_**O--O--O--H Baby **_

_**Twilight Love**_

_**O--H O--H**_

_**Come and Kiss me**_

_**Come and Kiss him**_

_**Twilight Love**_

"Next is the moment you, myserty girl, have been waiting for." The man laughed, I rolled my eyes, but the next thing made me speechless...

**You are beautiful, my angel from heven, You don't know how much you mean to me, and I just want to say that....**

**I love you to the moon and back **

**You have changed me for the better and I realize now that.............**

**I was Meant to Be With You**

**Oh Baby Girl, You know that I'll do anything you ask me to do, and do nothing to hurt you. Because I was Meant To Be With You..............**

**The lucky stars were on my side the day that we met, you were just sitting there, I couldn't take my eyes off of you. Baby, you're my angel, my everything, And I'm Meant to be with YOU**

**MEANT TO BE WITH YOU**

"Forks High is a Mask Ball, meet me there. I'm be waiting." The angel's voice faded but I was just standing there, smiling so wide that, if I was til a human, it could fall off. Then I realized that I didn't have any dresses, but I heard laughs, I turned around, and there was Alice, Bella, and Nessie, holding a black bag.

"Ready Cinderella?? 'Cause your fairy-odd sisters are here." They said at once, I ran to hug them, but they grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me to Alice's bathroom, pulled my ponytrail out, and got started.

My fairy tale is just beginning...........

The

**A/N: Hey, it's a 'Moden day Cinderella' story, and I didn't plan this until I started the chapther, ah thats the beauty of writing**

**To William Mcwallace and AurorMoonyPadfoot.**


	9. The Plan Step 3 Final

**A/N: Hey twilighters, missed me?**

**Don't own Twilight, How did I fall in love by The Backstreet Boys, do own all of the songs used in this story that I wrote, Isabella Annie Cullen, William Hale, and Hope Cullen [She will be showing up soon, you have a surprise coming;]]**

9. The Plan-- Step 3 Final. I knew it was you....

Izzy

My dress had no back, it was black and white, off-the-shoulders, it reached the floor, but I can make it into a mini dress, I looked.................HOT, I wore bright red lipstick, black eye shadow, and my hair was down. My mask covered half of my face, like my dress, it was black and white. Inside I was so eager to get there, I don't know why, I just was, what if my mystery man was my best friend, the man that I was in love with for over five years??? What if my heart's only dream is about come true?????? I smiled at my thoughts, Bella came in, wearing a red dress, her hair was in a cute tight ponytail, her dress was sexier than mine, Alice picked it out for her, I felt bad for Bella, 'And I feel worst for Jazzy, just look at her, he don't be able to keep his hands off her...' My lips turned up into a smirk, "Wow Iz, you look so beautiful, he caught himself the perfect girl..............................." I couldn't hear the last part, I think she didn't want me to. "Thanks to the Cullen girls." I hugged her, she laughed her musical laugh, she kissed my forehead, and grabbed me by my elbow, and pulled me behind her out of the door and into Edward's Volvo, we only, well I only ride with him for special events or whenever Will's busy. I looked out of the window and thought of the possibilities of tonight.

Bella and Edward-- minds

I pulled back my shield to talk to Edward alone, with Isabella in the same car, that will be safer.

_Is everything ready at the school?_

_Yes, Bells, they will never forget this night._

He smiled at me, I smiled back, this was easier now, I wasn't dazed by him, well, not in _that _way anyway.

_So what songs are we doing tonight? _I asked in my mind.

_A couple of new ones really, Right Now and Right Here, _**[A/N: My version.] **_You're the One both versions of course, Sunlight of Love, blah blah. _He waved his hand, it made me giggled lightly, Edward looked at me with soft golden eyes, it confused me, he gave that look many times when we were.....umm..... in love, I looked back in shock.

_Edward........?_

_Yes?_

_Why are you looking at me like that? You look like you're in love with me. _I moved my eyesight to out of the window.

_Because _I _am, Bella, you will always be my love._

Apov--- The dance

Will leaned against the back wall, the feeling of eagerly was growing in his body, but his face was cool with a grin place on his lips. He was wearing black old-time suit, his black hair was smoothed back with hair moose, as everyone else in the room, he wore mask, but his was like 'The Phantom Of the Opera's'. Phantom of the Opera is Izzy's favorite movie, and one of her favorite books, Will loved the way Izzy would guess who he is dress-up like. Tonight she will know that he was her mystery guy, and he have be in love with her ever since the day she walked into his life and gave him a reason to not fight, miss a day of school, all because he wanted to see her happy and proud.

A few more moments passed before Bella, Jasper, and Izzy walked in the door, everything and everyone stopped at that moment, all that he could see was her, Isabella Annie Andyson Cullen, the most beautiful girl in this whole room. He stepped toward her as the song, **How Did I fall In Love**, started.

"Hello, Isabella, you look, like always, so beautiful. May I have this dance?" Will asked, bowing, "Y-Y-Yes, but how did you know my name?" She stuttered, feeling stupid. He just grinned that 'Will only' grin and that was when Izzy knew, for sure, it was William Mcwallace Hale, her everything in her past and new life, behind the mask, she grinned a toothy grin back. He held his hand to her, she took it slowly, her grin grew into a smile, and he led her out onto the dance floor. Izzy put her hands on his strong shoulders, Will wrapped his arms around her waist, and they began to swayed to the music, ignoring all of the other dancers, only paying attention to each other. Will took another bold move, just like five years ago when their friendship began, he leaned forward and kissed her, and she kissed back.....

The kiss was so magical, sparks flew, the feelings in that kiss were so powerful, that Izzy felt weak at her knees. When the kiss ended, Will grinned a huge grin, picked Izzy up from the floor, and started to spined her around and whispered in her ear....

"I love you, Isabella, forever and ever. That's the truth, no more games, I love you." Then he put her back on the floor, and ran to the stage, leaving a Stock Izzy, while still grinning.

"Hi gens and lads, I'm Will Hale, I'm going to sing the song, **Right Now and Right Here**, with my friends, **Into The Twilight**, I wrote this for my only love, Isabella Annie Cullen, who is, in my eyes, the hottest Cullen, well we hope you enjoy the band's new song."

**Yea, yea, yea**

**We met years back, the bestest of friends, and now everything's changeing **

**Right Now**

**I promise to project you from dangers**

**Right Here**

**I'll take you in my arms, and tell you everything**

**Oh yea**

**This is true love, I don't want lose you, if I do, I'll die, 'cause you're my world.**

**Right Now**

**The start of a new beinning is now.**

**Right Here**

**We are in love**

**Baby**

**Right now And Right Here**

Will took his bow, returned to Izzy, for another kiss

**A/N: Aww, the 1st kiss...**


	10. You're the One, Long Lost Daughter?

**A/N: Hey, well, 2 more chapters after this one, then I will get started on Moonlight Shadows, Annabel's story. **

**Don't own Twilight, do own You're the One?, all of the songs that is used in this story, Isabella Annie Cullen, William Mcwallce, and Hope Cullen, who's in this chappie**

10. You're The One, Long Lost Daughter?

Bella

"We did it, Jazzy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Look at them, they're so cute together!!" I said as I walked towards him, but he just looked at Edward with hateful eyes, I was hurt. Did he really think that I'll go back to Edward just because he told me that he still loves me? I love Jasper, him, not Edward, "Jasper, why? Why don't you trust my feelings for you?? You know that I love you, you are the_ one_ for me, _not Edward_, you know that......." My eyes burned with the tears of anger, sadness, that I wanted so much to cry. He looked at me with that look of love and grabbed my waist, whispered 'I'm sorry, I love you too.' in my ear, and then pulled me in for a passionate kiss. When the kiss ended, Jasper grinned that goofy grin that I loved, it made me laughed, I kissed him one time before I walked towards Will and Izzy.

"Having fun, two you?" I asked, smiling, "Yes, we want to say thanks, you guys gave me my dream gal." Will said, winking at Iz. She giggled, "And my dream guy, I'll hang on him, he's mine now. Forever more." She winked back at him, it was a moment to remember, well for them, anyway. "Well, can I brow Izzy for a while?" I smiled, took her hand in mine, and dragged her to the stage. "Sing your version of **You're the One**, and you and Willi or Jasper and I will sing our version, ok?" I whispered, she whispered back, "Will and I will do it." I smiled, nodded, and went to my keyboard.

Izzy

I smiled a wide, cool, smile. "Hey you guys, as you know, my name is Isabella Annie Cullen...." Yells and claps got loud, they remembered what Will had said about me, a laugh escaped my lips, ".............And I'm here to help my friends and family, **Into The Twilight**, sing two versions of their new song, **You're the One**, this version is based on a poem that I wrote for Will a few years back, I really hope you will enjoy it." I said with a wink, my smile still on my lips.

**Where is my Prince Charming when I need him?**

**Where is my best friend when I need someone to hold me?**

**You're holding someone else in your arms, but that's ok ok ok 'cause I'll wait for you b-b-because You're the One that...**

**I want to spend my whole life with **

**The one meant for me Yea**

**You're the One Babe**

**My heart is holding out for that day when you finally see that I'm the girl for you, and say I l-o-o-v-e you. Oh Baby.**

**You're the One that **

I was dancing around the stage. Then I heard a familiar voice, "Go mama!! I love you!!!!!!!!!", 'Hope? My girl!!!!!' My smile broke into a grin.

**I loved for years**

**Can you see that You're the One**

**Baby Boy, I'm waitin' for you and only you, You and I both know we're meant for together, if only you could open your eyes to that then I will say that I love you, 'Cause........**

**You're the One, who changed me.... Forever**

**Yea MMM Yea**

**You're the One**

I pointed at Will, this felt good, to finally know his feelings for me, but somehow, deep inside, my heart always knew, it just took this to make my mind realized Will did loved me from the beginning of our friendship. "Now, Will, please join me?" A few seconds passed before his arm was around my shoulders, pulling me to his side to place a tidy peck on my cheek, the crowd went wild, that made us laughed a little, "We are honored to the first to sing, **Into The Twilight's **version of, You're the One, enjoy it, guys."

**We hid our feelings from each other, Now All I want to do is shout I LOVE YOU from the roof top. 'Cause...........**

**You're the One that opeaned my eyes to all of the possitibtes, The one that changed me forever. Baby, You're the One for me.**

**yea mmmm yea**

**[A/N: The song is longer, but I want you to meet Hope.]**

The song ended and I ran off stage, towards a part of my past I always regretted, but she jumped into my arms before I could tell her how sorry I was for leaving her alone with that monster, not that we're monsters, but after what he had done to me, Will's only reason for the changed was.........

"Iz, who is that pretty little girl?" Bells asked, smiling at Hope, who was smiling right back. Hope looked a lot like human-me, the same long ash blond hair, the same tan skin tone, and her eyes were that warm brown color of my human days...

"Well, Bella, she's my daughter..."

**A/N: Surprise! You didn't expect that, now didn't ya? Until next chappie goodbye review. **


	11. Hope Andyson Cullen Welcome and 12

**A/N: Hey, guys this is the end of You're the one?, I actually am sad I had fun writing this and I hope u had fun reading my very first full-length story. U all were amazing, thank u for all of ur reviews and I hope u enjoy Moonlight Shadows as much u enjoyed this. I'm changeing the girl's name to Rosemary Isabel Sawyer...**

**Don't own Twilight do own You're the One, all of the songs, Isabella Annie Cullen, William Cullen Hale [I think u know what means, a wedding is near.] and Hope Cullen.**

**ENJOY........**

11. Hope Andyson Cullen Welcome

Apov

The family's mouths reached the floor. "Y-Y-Your daughter? How?" Bella stuttered, staring at Hope. Izzy looked down, ashamed, "Guys, we, no, I lied to you, I wasn't changed by that man I told about, I was _raped _by him. Will was only changed by him, and Will had saved my life, I gave him Hope, that monster. I was always thinking about her," She held her daughter tighter, "and why did I leave her like that." Dry sobs escaped her throat. They could only gape at the girl in Izzy's arms. Will pulled both, Izzy and Hope, in for a bear hug. "We are so sorry, Iz, we have no more room, but don't worry, we're moving. Hope, welcome to the Cullen's..." Everyone smiled sweetly at the newest Cullen, "Thanks, Auntie Alice, isn't that your name?" Hope asked in a cute little-girlish voice, "Yea, what do you need sweetie?" Alice answered, smiling at the fact that Hope already thought of her as an aunt, "Um, can you and the rest of girls take me shopping please? What I'm wearing is the only thing he would allow me to take with me.............." Hot tears formed in her eyes, Izzy was quick to wipe them away, and "Sure, mommy and all of your aunties will take you on the best shopping trip ever, right girls?" Izzy looked up and smiled at her sisters, "You bet!!!!!!!!!!" They screamed..........

12. Happily Ever After [AN/ Your getting 2 chapters in 1 lucky ducks you ;]]

Jasper

Three Months Later

Will and Izzy got married a month after we set them up... I and Bells are still crazy for each other; I finally got my dream girl. Eddie and Alice fell in love and their wedding is next month after we get settled in our new house in Crescent City, CA, Bella was saying goodbye to Charlie. She will be back in an hour.

Bella-- Charlie's house

"I'm going to miss you Bells." Charlie's eyes sadden, my dead heart broke, I love my dad and this is goodbye forever. "I'll call you every week, I promise." I said with a sad smile. We hugged one more time, and I got into my car and drove off, leaving behind all good and bad memories I had in the town of Forks, Washington.

Meeting Edward and The Cullen's.

James chasing me down.

Our Wedding.

Finding true love with Jazzy.

Having Nessie, the purest soul.

Meeting Izzy, Will, and Hope.

Say goodbye, Bella, to all that happened in your past. Say hello to your future......

I smiled, Emmentt's jeep was beside my new volvo, I waved.

Goodbye Forks........

**The End**

**A/N: 'Cries' well, guys, this is goodbye 4 now. I'll be back with Moonlight Shdows, I promise. L8R c ya, soon ;] **


End file.
